


Ouran University Host Club

by TomTwerk



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, more pairs to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29127606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomTwerk/pseuds/TomTwerk
Summary: After a death in his family, Dylan Santos starts his university life at Ouran University. His cousin introduces him to the host club and soon a pair of twin devils is interested in Dylan. Join Dylan and the host club on their crazy adventures. With all the angst and romance your heart can take!
Relationships: Fujioka Haruhi/Suoh Tamaki, Haninozuka Mitsukuni/Original Female Character(s), Hitachiin Hikaru/Hitachiin Kaoru, Hitachiin Hikaru/Hitachiin Kaoru/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

I was just enjoying the summer, it was the day after I graduated high school in Guam. I was just sitting down enjoying the day trying to figure which classes I was going to take at the university, and watching dance videos. I was listening to some 80’s pop cause it’s fun to jam out to and the beat is super sick! Plus the dancing is great I love dancing and music. One of the reasons is because I’m okay at it (even though people tell me I’m great), and because I’m gay. Yup I’m gay and happy about it, but my family doesn’t know yet. 

Anyway, so here I was on my computer when I hear a knock on my door. 

“Come in” I say. 

“Dylan, your father and I have to talk to you about something.” My mom says to me walking into my room with my Dad. At this point I’m kind of interested and nervous as to what they are going to tell me. I have been careful about deleting my internet history and I act differently when I’m with my family as opposed to my friends. 

“Yah what do you have to talk to me about?” I ask pausing the video I was watching and turn around to face my parents. 

“So you remember my brother that lives in Tokyo? The one that owns the big company?” My mom asks me.

“You mean Uncle Hiroki, of course I remember him he taught me a lot on our vacations to Japan.” I tell my mom, kind of wondering why she would ask me that. My mom is full Japanese and my dad is from Guam. They met when my mom was here on vacation and my dad was working in a store and they just hit it off from there. My mom is 5’4 and my dad is 5’9. I get my black straight hair from my mom but I get my piercing chocolate eyes from my dad. 

“Well we have some bad news, Uncle Hiroki passed away today. I just got the call from your Auntie Sachiko.” My mom says with a lot of sadness in her voice. 

It kind of hit me hard, because Uncle Hiroki was one of my favorite uncles. He also taught me a lot about the service industry and how to please and entertain people. It’s just so sad for me and I can feel the tears start to fall down my face. My mom grabs me and pulls me into a hug and we both just cry, my dad comes in and just holds the both of us. 

“We are flying into Tokyo tomorrow for the funeral, and are meeting with Uncle Hiroki’s lawyer the next day.” My dad says to me while I’m still sobbing with my mom. 

“Well, we should let you pack for tomorrow, I’m gonna go call back your aunt and talk to her.” My mom says wiping the tears from her face. 

“Okay I will go do that and try to relax.” I say.

My parents left my room and I go back to watching videos to try to calm myself down. I start listening to Paula Abdul’s song “Cold Hearted”, and it makes me feel happy again. I drift off into my own little world where I’m Paula Abdul and I’m just dancing to this song. 

**Time Skip: Next Day**

My parents and I make it to the airport, and head through our gate and make it on the plane. We take our seats in first class and settle in. We aren’t rich but we are well off, my dad is an engineer and my mom is a vice president at a bank. We finally take off for Tokyo and I have my headphones in and listen to some K-pop. I’m playing “You Think” by Girls Generation and I have the music video downloaded on my phone and just watch that and other music videos for the rest of the flight.

When we finally land in Japan and pass through the baggage claim we see my Aunt Sachiko and my two cousins, Toshiko and Naoki waiting to see us. They looked happy to see us but you could tell the last two days had been hard on them. 

“Yuki, John, Dylan it’s great to see you guys.” My aunt says to us as we walk over to them. 

“Sachiko, It’s been too long it’s great to see you.” My dad says to my aunt.

“Dylan, I missed you a lot!” My cousin Toshiko says as she hugs me. 

“Dude its great to see you again! Now I know its gonna be a fun time with you here.” Naoki says giving me that one arm hug most guys give each other.

“Hi Auntie Sachiko, you still look as beautiful as always!” I tell her as I give her a kiss on the cheek.

“Oh Dylan you’ve always been my favorite nephew haha! lets get you guys back to the house.”My aunt says gesturing us to follow her. 

We walk out of the airport following my mom and dad while they are talking to my aunt, and Naoki, Toshiko, and I are walking with each other. My aunt, Sachiko is a petite woman with black hair always in a bun, my cousin Toshiko is a well rounded girl with long black hair that goes down to her shoulders. She’s thick in all the right places I know a lot of my guy friends always told me how hot she is, she also has butt for days and I love teasing her about it. Naoki is the typical high school jock boy, but he's actually nice and smart. He's pretty built and plays three different sports, he styles his hair like a black faux hawk. Toshiko is 5’4, my aunt is 5’3, and Naoki is 5’10 towering over both of them.

We finally get to the limos and the drivers put mine and my parent’s stuff in the limos for us. My parents and Auntie Sachiko went in the first one and me, Toshiko, and Naoki went in the second one.

“So Naoki you’re gonna be a 3rd year this year at Ouran right?” I ask him.

“Yah I am it’s gonna be weird not having Toshiko in the same school as me though.” He said looking at Toshiko.

“I know, but I’m just gonna be at the University campus it’s not that far you dummy.” She says playfully punching him in the arm.

“Yah I guess you’re right, but Dyl we wanna know have you told Auntie and Uncle yet?” Naoki asks me and Toshiko nods her head in agreement with him.

“No, I haven’t told them that yet maybe soon but not now.” I tell them, when I say that they look so sad. I’m not gonna tell my parents that I’m gay just yet I’m not ready for that. Naoki and Toshiko are the only ones in my family that know I am gay. They were both happy for me and still loved me. Toshiko finally had someone who can honestly tell her if she had a good outfit on and Naoki had someone to act as his wingman and tell him what do girls like. 

“Oh okay then but have you found any new guys since HE broke up with you?” Toshiko asks me, she always has to ask those questions. 

“No I haven’t yet and thanks for bringing that up again.” I say to her sarcastically and roll my eyes at her. I still haven’t found a boyfriend since my last one broke up with me. He was cheating on me with a girl and said he just didn’t want to be with me anymore. It still makes me sad when I think about it cause I really liked him, but I guess that’s just the way things go. 

**Time Skip: Two days later**

After burying my uncle, we now have to meet up with his lawyer cause he left something for me in his will. The whole family met in the study in my aunt and uncle’s mansion. We all sat down and listened to his lawyer. The old man opened his briefcase and took out a lot of official looking documents.

“Since everyone is here we can get on with the will now.” He says about to read the documents. 

“I, Hiroki Kasamatsu being of sound mind and body make this my last will and testament. I hereby leave my 35 billion dollar fortune to be divided between these people.” The lawyer read pushing up his glasses every so often. 

“To my darling wife Sachiko, I leave 17.5 billion dollars. To my wonderful children, Toshiko and Naoki I leave 5.8 billion dollars each, which they are to receive when they graduate college. To my sister Yuki and her husband John I leave 1 billion dollars. Finally, my favorite nephew Dylan who I love very much…” The lawyer reads and stares at me, and I am waiting with anticipation. 

“I leave 4.9 billion dollars, half of which is to be given to him now and the rest when he graduates college.” He finishes. I am just floored and you can see the amount of shock on my face. I am fresh out of high school and I just became rich as hell!!! I can’t breathe its so surprising, never in my life did I ever think I’d have that much money to my name. 

“Next are my other assets, my mansion will go to my wife and children. My house in Chiba, on the outskirts of Tokyo will go to my nephew Dylan.” The lawyer read. 

Again I was shocked not only was I now rich I had just received a house. I have been to that house before, calling it a house was an understatement. It was more of an estate that house had to have at the least 10 bedrooms, and the gardens were massive. I just can’t believe how blessed I was. 

“My sister Yuki will receive my share of our parents house. My collection of cars will be split up between my sister and her husband, my wife and children, and my nephew Dylan.” The lawyer said.

“My corporation will be given to my nephew Dylan, because I trained him to become my heir. My wife and children will have shares in the company as well.” He read and I looked even more shocked than before. 

Now I was rich as hell and I owned a company. I know Uncle Hiroki talked to me a lot about his business and I am really interested in it, but I never thought he would leave me the whole company. 

The lawyer then read the last thing about this being legal and official and stuff and we all signed. After he left the room we all talked about the contents of the will. 

“Oh My Gosh, Sachiko I knew my brother loved Dylan but I didn’t think he would leave the company to him!” My mom says to my Aunt in shock.

“Hiroki and I talked about it, I didn’t want to run it and the children didn’t want it either so we thought it would be best.” My aunt explains. 

“Well at least now we won’t have to worry about how we will pay for your college.” My dad jokingly says to me.

“Yah I know now I can go to whatever college I want!” I say with excitement. Then I look at my cousin Toshiko and she has a smile on her face.

“I just had a wonderful idea, why don’t you come to Ouran with me!” She explains.

“That doesn’t sound like a bad idea…” I say thinking about it.

“I mean you can afford it now, and even before that Dad wanted to send you there anyway.” She explains to me and I’m in shock again.

“Uncle wanted to send me to Ouran?” I ask confused.

“Yes he wanted you take over the company and he thought that Ouran would be the best fit.” My aunt chimes in. 

“It was the best fit for me when me and your uncle went there.” My mom explains to me.

“Mom you went to Ouran!? I didn’t know that?” I say to her. 

“Yeah I did and that’s how your uncle met Auntie Sachiko.” My mom explains and my aunt nods.

“I mean I guess I could go to Ouran I love Japan and wanted to study abroad here in college anyway.” I say.

“Then it’s settled, you are going to Ouran and we will register you tomorrow!” Toshiko says with all the joy in her voice. 

“Let’s go pick out what car you’re going to get now!” Naoki interjects and takes me and Toshiko by the arm.

**Time Skip: 2 months later**

****I woke up to the sun in my face, in the master bedroom of my brand new house. As I get up I open the french doors and stand on the balcony and look out.

I still can’t believe that all this is now mine. I can see the beautiful and well manicured Japanese garden and koi pond with my staff tending to it. When I first got here I had to hire a large staff to help maintain this place. I told the staff to respect me and I will do the same. I treat them like family, and I’m still getting used to having servants. I walk back into my room and walk into my closet to figure out what I am going to wear to my first day of school. 

My closet is huge and packed to the brim with clothes, shoes, and bags. Toshiko and I went shopping after I moved into the house. It was hard for me to spend so much money at first because I was raised to be very humble and modest. At the end of it all though, I ended up spending 10 thousand dollars. I still cringe remembering the amount. I picked out a black Stussy shirt and some khakis to wear. Then I got a red Calvin Klein jacket and some black Doc Martens to go with it. After picking out an outfit I went down to my dining room to eat before heading to my first day of college. 

I sat down at my long dining table that seats 12 people and feel kind of sad and lonely. It makes me miss my family and friends in Guam. I have no friends here and my only family here is my aunt and cousins, but they do not live with me. Breaking me out of my thoughts was when my staff brought out the breakfast and set it down in front of me. 

After I finished eating I leave the house and head to the garage. I love driving and felt like driving to school as opposed to taking the limo. I’m not a rich person who doesn’t know how to do anything for themselves, I actually know how to things. 

“Which one should I take today?” I say to myself as I enter the garage. I look around and try to pick out of the three cars I have. 

‘Do I feel like the supra, or the BMW, or the Cadillac?’ I think to myself. After thinking about it, I decide to take the Supra. I grab the keys and fire her up. One of the cars my uncle left me in his will that I chose was a 1998 Toyota Supra convertible in a manual transmission. That car was my uncle’s baby and I love it too. 

The garage doors open and as I drive up to the gate, I see a limo pull up. Toshiko comes out of the limo and comes up to my car. 

“Hey Dyl, I wanted to see if I could ride to school with you?” She asks me leaning on the door.

“Sure the more the merrier, hop in.” I say to her and she jumps over the door and we head off. 

“So are you excited to start today?” She asks me.

“Yah I actually am, I wanna make some friends.” I say.

“Hmm and I suppose you wanna find some good looking men too right?” She looks at me with a smirk on her face. She really wants to get me a guy so bad it’s honestly very funny.

“That wouldn’t be a bad thing honestly.” I say.

“Well okay then, meet with me after your classes are done and I have some place to take you.” She tells me, but it kind of sounds like she’s forcing me to go. 

“Okay then I guess it could be fun.” I agree with her. 

“Of course it’s gonna be fun, you’re hanging out with me.” She says to me with a smirk on her face.

“Well I mean being stabbed could be more fun, but I will go with you.” I say joking with her and laughing a little. She rolls her eyes at me and just pouts. 

After 20 more minutes of driving and jamming out to a few Taylor Swift and Girl’s Generation songs, and some gangsta rap we finally reach Ouran. The car is just blasting Sia’s “Cheap Thrills” when we roll through the gates and park. So many students are just looking at us and whispering to each other. 

I look to Toshiko and say, “You ready to go?”

“You bet I’m ready let’s go.” She replies.

We get out of the car and start walking into the main building looking fierce as hell.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Please feel free to leave comments and kudos!!

Toshiko and I walk into the main building of school and look up our schedules on our phones. 

“Sweet we both have the first two classes together! and a break at 12 for lunch.” She says showing me her schedule.

I high five her and we walk to our first class which is Japanese of course. Lucky thing my Japanese was pretty good or else I wouldn’t have been able to get into Ouran.

Toshiko and I take two seats in the back next to each other. I look around and see a bunch of people starting to pile in. Some of the guys are cute none of them really catching my interest. I say that until a pair of twins with red hair come in with girl with big brown eyes. They all sit down at the front of the class, and chat with each other. I look over to Toshiko and she has a smirk on her face. 

“You like the twins don’t you?” she says with a mischievous grin on her face. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” I say not looking at her and trying to change the conversation quickly. 

“So, do you still want to come over today so I can teach you how to dance?” I ask knowing it would get her off this topic. She’s one of the people who say that I dance really well. 

“OMG yes please you know how bad I am at dancing!! I swear it’s not fair you dance so well, it must be because you’re gay!” she says and I slap her on the arm. 

“I do know that you were the one when we were 13 who broke a vase, while trying to do one of those chorus line kicks.” I say to her and laugh. Saying that Toshiko has two left feet is like the understatement of the century.

“Hey it wasn’t my fault YOU made me watch a “A Chorus Line” and I should’ve known you were gay from your taste of movies haha!” She says and I slap her on the arm and laugh with her. 

The twins and the girl with the brown eyes turn back to us looking curiously at us. They walk over and start talking to Toshiko.

“Hey Miss Kasamatsu we didn’t know you were in this class.” The twins say in unison.

“Good morning Miss Kasamatsu.” The girl with brown eyes says.

“Hi Hikaru, Kaoru, Haruhi how was your guy’s summer?” Toshiko asks them. 

They all start talking to each other about stuff that I don’t know about cause it’s from their high school days. The one who parts his hair to the left laughs at something Toshiko says and I got to admit it’s pretty cute. 

‘Stop that Dylan he’s straight, plus you just got here. He can’t fix your broken heart no one can.’ I think to myself to get myself together. That breakup I was in really tore my heart apart. I see them all laugh about something again and then Toshiko looks at me and slaps her forehead.

“OMG I’m sorry, everyone this is my cousin Dylan he’s new to Ouran.” Toshiko says and gestures to me. I wave and smile at them. Toshiko says I can melt the coldest heart with my smile, which of course I don’t believe her. 

“Hello Dylan, my name is Haruhi Fujioka.” The girl with brown eyes says. She smiles a genuine smile that makes me feel she would be a good friend.

“Hi I’m Dylan Santos, it is nice to meet you.” I bow to her and she bows back. 

Then the twins smile at me and say, “Hi I’m Hikaru” The twin who parts his hair to the right says.

“And I’m Kaoru” The twin who parts his hair to the left finishes. 

“And we’re the Hitachiin twins.” They both say in unison.

I chuckle a little cause it’s very cute how they do that. “Hi I’m Dylan Santos nice to meet you all.” I say and bow to them.

“So Dylan where are you from?” Haruhi asks me.

“I’m from Guam I just moved here two months ago.” I explain as the trio seems interested.

“Oh that explains your tan, how are you related to Miss Kasamatsu?” Hikaru and Kaoru ask. Just as I’m about to answer their question Toshiko says something.

“Guys I told you, you can just call me Toshiko!” 

“Anyway, My mom and Toshiko’s father were brother and sister.” I say and a small frown appears on my face. 

“We heard about your dad, we are sorry.” The three of them say. 

“Thanks for that you guys.” Toshiko smiles at them. 

Just then the teacher walks in and class starts. It’s pretty easy for me and she’s just going over some introductory stuff about the course and I could really care less. I can just read the syllabus over later after school. Halfway through the class I feel my phone vibrate, and I look and see it’s a text from Toshiko.

**HEY WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THE TWINS LOL (;**

I text back to her, **THEY’RE NICE WHY?**

**WHATEVER I KNOW YOU THINK THEY’RE CUTE, I SAW THE WAY YOU WERE LOOKING AT THEM.** She texts back. I shoot her a look and she just smirks.

**IDK WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT** I write back.

**I KNOW YOU LIKE THEM, OR AT LEAST I KNOW YOU LIKE KAORU (;** She texts me and chuckles to herself.

**I MEAN KAORU IS CUTE BUT HE’S STRAIGHT AND EVEN IF HE WAS SWINGING THAT WAY HE WOULDN’T GO FOR ME ANYWAY** I text her. She kicks my leg under the desk and makes a ‘tch’ sound and rolls her eyes at me.

**UGH STOP SAYING THAT YOUR AN AMAZING PERSON JUST BECAUSE THAT ASSHOLE EX OF YOURS COULDN’T SEE IT DOESN’T MEAN IT’S NOT TRUE. -.-** She texts to me. I look at her and flash her a smile and mouth thanks to her. She winks at me and goes back to the lesson. 

TIME SKIP - 4 HOURS LATER

Toshiko and I meet up after our last classes of the day in front of a fountain, I mean cause every rich kid school has a fountain. My last few classes were pretty much just there, nothing really interesting. I have two classes with Toshiko, and two classes with Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi. The three of them said they had to go to some club they are in and so I went to go meet Toshiko. 

“There you are I was wondering if you got lost!” She says walking up to me.

“I almost did haha, how was your last classes?” I ask as she is about to apply some lipstick.

“They were okay nothing special really, but my last class we already have a paper due next Friday.” She says and I feel kind of bad for her, but I know she will finish it in one night she’s really smart.

“So where are you taking me to today?” I ask her.

“A place I think you might like. A host club!” She exclaims with a fangirl squee.

“A host club? they have those in schools?” I ask with a questioning look on my face. I mean host clubs are places where certain.. passionate.. red light things happen.

“No it’s not like you’re thinking. They just sit, talk and entertain the girls.” She says to me.

“Oh okay then I mean I guess we can go, but I mean can I even go in?” I ask her now sitting on the edge of the fountain, I’m kind of tired from today.

“ Yah they won’t care c’mon let’s go!” She says and grabs my wrist and leads me along. 

We get to this room in the University’s music building called ‘Music Room 3’ and Toshiko opens the door. Inside I see a lot of girls waiting in line and then some around these tables with a bunch of attractive guys.

“See, what do you think?” She looks at me smiling. 

“It’s alright I guess.” I say trying to look uninterested so we can leave. I mean they are handsome but I know they are all straight. She takes my hand and walks over to some guy with glasses and a book. 

“Hi Kyouya-Senpai, I would like to request a host please.” Toshiko tells the guy who I’m assuming is named Kyouya. 

“Hello Miss Kasamatsu, of course you can pick a host, whichever one you like. Also would your friend like to request one as well?” He asks us, looking at me curiously.

“Yah this is my cousin Dylan, he just moved here a couple of months ago.” She tells him.

“Hi my name is Dylan Santos it is nice to meet you.” I say to the guy.

“Likewise. Now then just pick a table to sit at, you already know the drill Miss Kasamatsu.”He Tells Toshiko then goes back to writing in his book. 

“Okay so which one do you want to go with?” She asks me.

“IDK whichever one you want to go with." I say to her. She leads me over to the twins table. The twins look at us and smile and I start to form a light blush. Toshiko giggles when she sees my blush and I kick her leg. Then I notice the twins are sitting very VERY closely to each other. This is closer than most brothers would sit, it’s like they’re lovers. 

Then Hikaru takes Kaoru’s chin and pulls his face close to him and says,

“Kaoru you have a little something on your face.” 

I’m drinking some coffee they have on the table and then the next thing Hikaru does makes me choke. He licks the cake off of Kaoru’s face and most of the girls at the table faint. I cough and Toshiko pats my back and giggles to herself. 

“Hikaru, I told you not to do that here, it’s embarrassing.” He says with a blush on his face. 

I just can’t believe this is happening and just stare at the sight. It’s really cute and pretty hot. Then Kaoru looks at me and just winks at me, which makes me blush all the way to my ears. I look away and see Toshiko making fun of me, so I slap her arm. 

The host club ends and Toshiko and I are about to leave when the twins corner me. Toshiko just walks over to Haruhi not noticing I’m not with her 

“Hey Dylan how did you like the performance today?” They both ask me. Their amber eyes make me feel like they are looking at my soul. 

“I-It was.. okay I guess.” I say trying to avert their gaze, but they both come to my sides and whisper into my ear.

“Are you sure.. cause with the way you blushed.” Hikaru whispered in my right ear.

“It seemed like you enjoyed it a lot more than you are letting on.” Kaoru whispered in my left ear, something that by the looks of it Hikaru or myself weren’t expecting next was that after he said that, he licked my ear. This elicits a small, soft moan to escape. I cover my mouth, but this isn’t enough for Kaoru to not smirk at me and wink. 

Thankfully, Haruhi and Toshiko came and saved me from them, and dragged me over to Haruhi’s table. 

“Thanks for that you guys.” I say to both of them.

“No problem Dylan, those two can be a little much at times.” Haruhi says as she places a cup of tea in front of me. Toshiko comes and sits next to me and just smirks at me while giggling.

“Don’t worry Haruhi he liked that more than he’s letting on” Toshiko says. She then yelps after saying that because I stepped on her foot and shot her a glare.

“Ohhhh okay I get it now, I mean it doesn’t bother me in the slightest people should be able to like whoever they want.” Haruhi says and now I feel more at ease.

“Thanks Haruhi, it’s nice of you to say that.” I say to her and she smiles at me. Just then Toshiko squeals which kind of makes me and Haruhi wince a little.

“Honey-Senpai!!!!!!” She yells and runs after him.

“Shiko-Chan!! Hi!!!” He says when he sees her. He hugs her and they start talking. 

“Hey Haruhi, who is that little kid? Isn’t he supposed to be in like elementary school?” I whisper to Haruhi who is now sitting next to me. 

“Oh that’s Honey-Senpai he actually is a third year student here.” She explains to me.

“Are you serious? He’s so short though?” I say very shocked. This kid looks like he still gets carried to bed at night? And my hunch was right, because a really tall black haired guy picks him up and puts him on his shoulders. I will admit he is cute though. 

“The tall guy is Mori-Senpai, he is Honey-Senpai’s cousin they are in the same year. He’s really quiet but nice and Honey-Senpai is very social so it matches up pretty well.” Haruhi explains. 

After talking to the two, Toshiko comes back over with them and looks at me.

“Dylan this is Honey and Mori Senpai.” She points to them and I get up and introduce myself.

“Hi I’m Dylan Santos, Toshiko is my cousin.” I say and Honey-Senpai smiles at me and Mori-Senpai just gives me a small wave. 

“So what brings you to Japan Dyl-Chan?” Honey-Senpai asks me, and it kind of throws me into a loop. Isn’t ‘chan’ used for girls? I decided to chock it up to him being friendly and ignored it. 

“I moved here to go to college and run my uncle’s business.” I explain. 

“Oh that’s nice I’m glad you’re here, and Takashi and I heard what happened to your dad Shiko-Chan we are sorry.” Honey-Senpai says while looking at me and Toshiko. 

“Thank you Honey-Senpai, it means a lot.” She says and smiles at him. 

After talking for a few minutes, Honey and Mori-Senpai left so Honey could eat cake. It was just Haruhi, Toshiko, and I. We were talking about random things really for like 15 minutes then some tall blonde guy makes his way over to us. 

“HAAAARRRRUUUHHHHIIII!!! MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTER ARE YOU OKAY?!?!?!?!” The blonde guy grabbed Haruhi into a bear hug and was swinging Haruhi around like a rag doll. 

“Senpai put me down!!! And I told you you’re not my father!” Haruhi said to the blonde guy. He put her down then immediately went over to a corner and sulked. 

“Umm… Toshiko who is that guy?” I ask her while both of us are watching the scene play out before us. Just as she was about to tell me the guy perked up and ran over to us. 

“Hello Miss Kasamatsu, how are you doing today?” He asks her and flashes her a smile that would melt most hearts, but not mine(Okay maybe it did a little). 

“Hello Tamaki-Senpai I am doing well.” Toshiko replies. The blonde guy then looks over to me.

“And who is your friend here?” He asks looking, more like studying me. 

“Oh yes this is my cousin Dylan.” She answers him. I get up and offer him my hand to shake. 

“Hello I am Dylan Santos I just moved here from Guam.” I answer and he smiles that heart melting smile at me. 

“It is a pleasure to meet you Dylan, I am Tamaki Suoh the King of the Host Club.” He said. He explained to me what the host club does and how it has been a thing here at Ouran since they all were in high school. 

“So question, if this is a “host club” why is Haruhi here? She’s a girl?” I ask getting looks from all of them. 

“Well the story with that is I broke a very very expensive in my freshman year, so to pay it back I had to work as a host to pay it all back. After I paid off my debt, I decided to stay as a host because I came to enjoy it.” Haruhi explained with all the hosts nodding their heads in agreement. 

“Oh okay that explains things then. So since you guys have types what are they exactly?” I asked and Tamaki shot up and was more than happy to tell me. 

“Okay my new child let me explain. I’m the princely type, Kyouya over there is the cool type. Mori-Senpai is the strong silent type which is very obvious and Honey-Senpai is the cute loli boy type. Then my sweet daughter Haruhi is the natural type.” He explains to me and I nod in understanding. 

“And those two devils over there are-.” As he was about to explain Hikaru and Kaoru come over and sit on both sides of me. 

“We are the brotherly love type, we act closer than most brothers would.” Hikaru starts.

“It’s every girl’s secret fantasy to see brothers act this way, and with us being twins it makes it even more…irresistible.” As Kaoru finished that sentence he winked at me . 

“Okay that’s enough you two I don’t want you to scare my new son away.” Tamaki said and grabbed me away from them. 

“Ummm…thanks?” I say awkwardly trying to get out of his grasp. Haruhi gets me out of his grasp and I go back to where Toshiko is. Suddenly my phone starts going off in my bag. I grab the phone and look at the alarm going off. 

“OMG Toshiko we have to go if you still want to practice cause I have to also watch my show.” I tell her and she understands. 

“Okay fine we can go, but we will be back tomorrow guys don’t worry.” Toshiko tells the host club and they say their goodbyes to us as we are getting up to leave. As we walk out the door I see Kaoru talking with Hikaru and then he catches me looking at him and winks at me. I look away with a slight blush as we are leaving. Toshiko notices my blush and giggles at me as we are walking out of the school to my car. 

“Ooooh looks like someone has a crush.” She says in a singsong voice. I glare at her and she sticks her tongue back at me in reply. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter posted! I hope you guys enjoy. Since this chapter is short I'll be posting another one this week also. Also "Anak" is "child" in Tagalog for those who didn't know.

Toshiko and I make it back to my house and head over to my dance studio. I turned one of the extra bedrooms into a dance studio because I mean why not? I have all this money, so I might as well put it to good use. We walk into the studio after changing our clothes and I head over to my stereo system to find a song to play. I take out my phone and try to decide what song to play. 

“Hey Toshiko what dance do you want to learn? A K-pop dance or a pop dance?” I ask her. She thinks about it for a moment.

“I think maybe a K-pop song would be more fun, and I like how they look so beautiful doing the dances. It would probably help me get a boyfriend!” She says and laughs and I give her the hardest eyeroll like my eyes are gonna fly out of my head. Toshiko always thinks she can’t get a boyfriend, but she is so beautiful IDK why she thinks that. 

“Okay so how about we do Sistar’s ‘Give it to Me’?” I ask her. She nods her head at me and I load the song on my phone. I’ve done this routine so many times it’s engraved into my memory now. I go into the cabinet in the studio and pull out two pairs of heels. 

“Here this should be a perfect size for you, this song is meant to be danced with heels on.”She looks at me sort of concerned but takes the heels from me and puts them on. 

“I’m surprised you’ve learn to dance with heels since you haven’t told auntie and uncle you are gay.” She replies. 

“I know I would do it in the dance studio back home when I was sure my parents would not be around.” I explain to her and get into position on the floor. 

“Now I’m gonna show you basically how it’s done. I’m gonna do the routine first then you will come in and I will walk you through it okay?” I ask her and she nods in understanding.

I press start on my phone and I start dancing. I love the feeling I get from dancing, it’s like all the stress I have during the day just suddenly vanishes once I start. I strut and bend over seductively just like Hyorin would in the videos. After doing the routine twice for Toshiko I bring her to my side and I start walking her through the routine. 

“Okay now walk forward one, two, three and bend and curve your back and go back up.” I say to her. 

“Spin your head around from left to right and then push out with your arms like you are trying to push the walls away.” I tell her. 

“Now side walk forward one, two, three and shake your hand in front of your body.”

**Time Skip - 1 hour and 30 minutes later**

“See that was good you’ve improved a lot since the last time we danced together.” I tell her and she smiles back at me. 

“Thanks Dyl, I like dancing with you there’s no pressure and you really try to help me a lot.” She says and it makes feel good that I can help people learn to dance. 

“Next time you come over, I will teach you a Polynesian dance so you don’t have to worry about using heels.” I say and chuckle as I see her massaging her foot. 

“Oh thanks I know my feet hurt, I mean I’m a girl and I’ve been wearing heels my whole life and my feet hurt so bad.” She says while rubbing her feet. I agree with her and we leave the studio. 

When we get to the front door and the limo for Toshiko is already here to pick her up. I hug her goodbye and she goes to get in her limo. 

“Oh, so are we gonna do this again tomorrow I just come over in the morning and we go to school together?” She asks as she gets in the limo. 

“Yah we might as well make this a thing, so I will see you tomorrow then.” I say to her and she waves back at me and she rides away. 

I walk back into my house and go up the stairs to my room saying hello to whichever one of my servants I see on the way up. It’s still weird for me to have servants, but I’m slowly getting used to it especially if it means I don’t have to worry about laundry. There have been times where I have literally gotten busy during the week and have forgotten to do my laundry. 

I go straight to my bathroom after I walk into my room. I take off my clothes and take a nice shower to get the day’s grime off of me. When I finish showering, I turn on the tub and get in for a nice relaxing soak. I reflect on some of the things that have happened today, meeting the host club was pretty cool. They all seem nice and funny, and it would be fun to hang out with them again. Especially when I saw the twins and their act, it was really hot to watch like I almost fainted. 

“Kaoru is so handsome….” I say to myself. I think about what he did today and a smile creeps on my face. 

‘ _It seemed like you enjoyed it a lot more than you are letting on..’_ I feel my ear that he licked and instantly my body heats up. 

“God Dylan stop thinking about him I mean sure he is cute but he is straight! He only did that because you were a customer. Yah…That’s it..” I say trying to put myself back in the right state of mind. I mean he is straight, almost every guy I have liked is straight there’s no hope for me. The only guy I had a thing for that wasn’t straight and that turned out badly. There’s no way he could have a thing for me…

I get out of the tub and put on some comfortable clothes and head out to my living room to watch some tv. I’m so glad I was able to get home and finish in time to catch my show. I have gotten into Filipino dramas lately. The plots are so good don’t judge me! I sit on my couch and turn to the Filipino channel. As I start watching the show, my head housekeeper, Manang Elena, comes in with my dinner. 

“Anak(Child), come and eat while it is still hot.” She says and puts the food in front of me. I thank her and tell her to come sit with me and eat. I found her when I was looking for a housekeeper she has basically became my second mother. We both love watching our shows together. 

“Good thing you came when you did Manang, the show is just about to start.” I say to her as she sits down next to me. 

“That’s good how was your day today at school? Meet any good boys?” She asks me and smirks. I roll my eyes at her and laugh. 

“No Manang, I didn’t yet I swear you and Toshiko are just the same.” I laugh and start eating. The show is about to start and I have been waiting for this all week!!

**Time Skip - 2 hours later**

“Man I can’t believe that Lia’s husband was actually the one trying to kill Anton and his wife.” I say to Manang as we finished watching both of the shows we are currently watching. 

“ I know! I wasn’t expecting that either, I thought it was going to be Marc.” Manang says cleaning up all the dishes from the table. 

“Oh my god Anak, you should go to bed it’s late and you have school tomorrow.” Manang says as we are walking out of the living room. 

“Manang don’t worry I will be okay, you make sure to get some sleep I don’t want you to overwork yourself.” I say to her like a parent. 

She nods and says okay, and I hug her goodnight as I go up the stairs to my room. I get to my room and turn off my light and slide into my bed. I can’t wait to go to school tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter is up! Hope you all like it!!

I wake up the next morning kind of sore from dancing yesterday. It’s a good kind of sore I feel so relaxed after I dance. I get out of bed and head over to my bathroom. I brush my teeth and get ready for the day.After getting dressed I head down to the dining room for breakfast. I still can’t get over that I don’t have to worry about breakfast, but it is pretty nice. As I am thinking about this the staff bring in breakfast and I start going to town on the food. I check my email as I’m eating, and its just the normal stuff like upcoming sales in stores that I shop at and some homework for my classes. I put my phone away and go back to eating the spread before me. 

When I finally finish eating, I go over to my front door and see a maid holding my backpack for me. I take it from her and thank her, after that I tell my driver to bring up the limo cause I don’t want to drive today. He brings up the limo and as I enter the car Toshiko pulls up to the mansion and gets in the car. 

“Hey Dyl, how’s your morning?” She asks me with a small yawn. 

“Good morning, Toshiko and its alright I’m excited for my second day of school in Japan!” I say to her with a smile as I grab my water bottle from my bag and take a drink. 

“Yah or could it be you’re excited to see a certain pair of red haired twins?” She says with a smirk on my face. 

I slap her on the arm and give her a look. 

“No!! that’s not a reason!!” I look away nervously from her and she just laughs. 

We just spent the ride talking about random things until we finally get to school. The driver pulls up to the school, gets out of the car and opens the door for us. I say thank you to him and he gets back in the limo and drives off. Toshiko and I walk into the building and I spot the twins and just as they are about to come walk over to us I grab Toshiko and run away into the building to get away from them. 

“Ow Dylan!! What was that for?!” Toshiko asks rubbing her arm when we finally stop running. 

“Sorry I saw the twins and got nervous.” I say then I mentally slap myself for that when I see the smile on her face. 

“I knew it!! You do like the twins!!” She says happily like a fangirl and then proceeds to squee. Toshiko fucking squeed.

“Shhh!!! quiet don’t let someone hear you!” I say trying to calm her down. Looking around to see people staring at us.

“Okay yes I like the twins, but I know they won’t like me I mean look at me.” I say gesturing to myself and Toshiko just gives me an eye roll that would make any mother proud.

“Why do you keep saying that you are such a great catch anyone would be lucky to have you!” She says and puts her hand on my shoulder. 

“I know but they are straight I just know it, plus after I broke up with HIM I still feel insecure about it.” I say with so much truth. After my last relationship I am still very insecure about myself. 

“Ugh I hate that guy so much for what he did to you! Also the twins aren’t as straight as you think just let it happen if it happens okay. Now let’s get to our class also, you do realize that we have the next class with them so running away was kind of pointless.” She says to me and laughs after she sees the look on my face. I mentally slap myself for that again. 

She was right cause right when we walk into class I can see the twins smiling at me, those two devils.As Toshiko and I sat down, they come over to me and lean on my desk. 

“Hey Dylan, we were wondering where you went this morning.” Hikaru says and smiles a devilish grin. 

Kaoru grabs my chin then says, “yah that wasn’t very nice avoiding us like that we were trying to talk to you.” 

I look at them and blush a little bit. God why do they have to be soo handsome. 

“Sorry I had to tell Toshiko something, but what did you want to tell me?” I ask them trying to not look nervous to no avail. 

“We were wondering if you were going to come to the host club today? It was nice having a new toy to play with.” Hikaru says. 

“Well I might I don’t think I have any plans today and I could… wait why am I your toy?” I ask just realizing what they said. 

“Well its because you’re funny to mess with and you seem cool.” They both say so nonchalantly and smile, which makes me blush again. 

As I am about to answer the teacher walks in and tells us all to get to our seats. As the twins go back to their seats Toshiko looks at me and starts to snicker and I kick her leg. 

Time Skip - Lunch 

I meet Toshiko outside her class in the music building and head over to the cafeteria to get lunch. I just got out of Calculus and she just had History of Japanese music. As we walk to the cafeteria, I look around and see how ornate and fancy this place is. I mean I went to private school in Guam, but this looks like more like a palace than a school. Toshiko says something that jogs me out of my thoughts. 

“So, now will you admit that you like the twins?” 

“Ughh fine I will admit I have a crush on the twins.” I say as we get to the cafeteria.

“Good good now all we have to do is get them to admit they like you.” She says with a thinking look on her face. 

“Like they will ever admit that.” I say and she punches my arm. 

We get to the line for lunch, grab our food and then find a place to sit. As we are about to walk to a table I feel two pairs of arms grab me. 

“Toy-“ Says Hikaru

“Captured.” Finishes Kaoru. 

They then drag me over to their table where Haruhi is already sitting at eating her homemade bento. Toshiko follows behind us and sits down next to Haruhi, while the twins plop me down in between both of them. 

“Ow, you guys what was that for.” I say trying to sound annoyed, but they can see right through my ruse and just smile at me. 

“Well we wanted our toy to sit and have lunch with us.” They both say in their usual happy go lucky tone. 

“Okay whatever but you didn’t have to drag me over here, I feel sorry for you Haruhi that you had to deal with this for three years.” I say and look at Haruhi. She chuckles in agreement and goes back to eating her lunch. 

“Hey you guys, why aren’t you at the club room preparing for the club today?” Toshiko asks the three of them. 

Haruhi finishes the food in her mouth and answers her. 

“Its because we don’t have anything special planned today, Tamaki-Senpai just planned to have Karaoke and whoever wanted to sing could do it.” 

After she said that Toshiko lit up like a candle and then looked at me. I don’t like it when she gives me those looks, it means she has a plan running in her brain. 

“Hey Dylan did you hear that, they have karaoke at the host club today we should go.” She says acting like she’s not going to force me to go. 

“Toshiko, when you sing my ear drums die.” I say to her and she bops me on the head and I start to laugh.

“No dummy, I meant you should sing, remember you’re the one who was gifted with the musical talent in the family.” Toshiko says and I start to get a little bit embarrassed. Besides dancing, I have been told that I sing well. I do love karaoke, and when we were little Toshiko and I used to perform for our parents. 

“Dylan, you can sing?” Hikaru asks and I nod.

“Now you really have to come back to the club so we can hear your voice.” Kaoru looks and winks at me, which causes me to internally melt. 

Time Skip - End of day (Before Host Club)

I met up with Toshiko and we are both walking over to the Host Club now. My classes were uneventful except I caught a couple of girls checking me out, I have to make a note to tell people that I’m gay. I had to do the same thing at my old school but when I started dating my ex people got the hint. 

Toshiko and I walk up to the doors and as we open them we see, what I have been told is the usual at the host club. There’s a lot of girls waiting to get their turn with a host and some are already with a host. Also theres a stage in the middle of the room with a karaoke machine which people can use. Toshiko and I make our appointments with Kyouya-Senpai and then she pushes me to go and sing at the stage. 

“Come on Dylan, the stage is free go up there and sing!” Toshiko says trying to get me to sing. 

“No there’s so many people here and I’m shy.” I say trying to get her to stop making me sing which of course isn’t working. She just makes a tch sound at me, then gets up and drags me to the stage and puts the mike in my hand. 

“Now pick a song.” She says and goes back to the waiting area. 

I sigh and pick a song to sing on the machine that I know I can sing well and sing often in my room. 

“Hi, my name is Dylan and the song I will be singing is called ‘Secret Love Song Pt. II’ by Little Mix.” I say and Toshiko looks at me and gives me a thumbs up. As the song intro starts I look around and see no one paying attention to me though the twins are sort of paying attention to me which kind of makes me nervous. 

_“We keep behind closed doors_

_Every time I see you, I die a little more_

_Stolen moments that we steal as the curtain falls_

_It'll never be enough_

_As you drive me to my house_

_I can't stop these silent tears from rolling down_

_You and I both have to hide on the outside_

_Where I can't be yours and you can't be mine_

_But I know this, we got a love that is homeless_

_Why can't I hold you in the street?_

_Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?_

_I wish that it could be like that_

_Why can't it be like that? 'Cause I'm yours_

_Why can't I say that I'm in love?_

_I wanna shout it from the rooftops_

_I wish that it could be like that_

_Why can't it be like that? 'Cause I'm yours_

_It's obvious you're meant for me_

_Every piece of you, it just fits perfectly_

_Every second, every thought, I'm in so deep_

_But I'll never show it on my face_

_But we know this, we got a love that is hopeless_

_Why can't you hold me in the street?_

_Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?_

_I wish that it could be like that_

_Why can't we be like that? 'Cause I'm yours_

_Why can't I say that I'm in love?_

_I wanna shout it from the rooftops_

_I wish that it could be like that_

_Why can't we be like that? 'Cause I'm yours.”_

At this point I notice there are more people staring at me and all the hosts are staring at me.

_“I don't wanna live love this way_

_I don't wanna hide us away_

_I wonder if it ever will change_

_I'm living for that day, someday_

_When you hold me in the street_

_And you kiss me on the dance floor_

_I wish that we could be like that_

_Why can't we be like that? 'Cause I'm yours, I'm yours_

_Why can't you hold me in the street?_

_Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?_

_I wish that it could be like that_

_Why can't it be like that? 'Cause I'm yours_

_Why can't I say that I'm in love?_

_I wanna shout it from the rooftops_

_I wish that it could be like that_

_Why can't we be like that? 'Cause I'm yours_

_Why can't we be like that?_

_Wish we could be like that”_

As I finish the song I look up and the whole room bursts in applause. I see Toshiko jumping up and down and cheering for me. I bow and rush back over to where she is at the waiting area. 

“Dude that was so great!!! You killed it!” She says gushing and hugging me. 

After she says that some girl comes up to me and starts talking to me.

“Hi I’m Sato Kumiko, I just wanted to say you sing very well.” The girl named Kumiko tells me. 

“Thank you so much it feels good to hear a compliment from such a pretty girl.” I say trying to lay the charm on. I have always believed that girls should always be complimented.

“Aww thank you you’re so sweet! and handsome too we should go out sometime.” She says which kind of catches me off guard, I mean I just met this girl. Toshiko is snickering next to me. 

“Oh..um..thank you but I am afraid you have gotten the wrong idea. I can’t date you because I am gay.” I say to her trying to let her down gently. 

“I’m sure though that you will find a good guy to appreciate you the way you should be my dear, and we can always be friends.” I tell her to reassure her. After I say that she gushes and squees in happiness. 

“OMG you’re gay?!?! yay I made a gay friend!!! I’m so happy thank you.” She says and goes off to her appointment with Tamaki-Senpai. 

I sigh with relief and Toshiko is now just busting out laughing. 

“OMG how many times has that happened to you now?!” She asks. 

“Shut up and thats like the 4th time I had to turn a girl down because I’m gay.” I say and roll my eyes at her. As she continues laughing and I stick my tongue at her Kyouya-Senpai comes over to tell us that our appointments are next. So I go over to the twins and she goes over to Honey and Mori-Senpai, I just know she has a crush on Honey-Senpai its so obvious. I see the way they both hug each other its cute, but what’s not cute are the other girls who look like they are going to shoot lasers out of their eyes at her. If they try anything I will end them! 

I make my way over to the twins and it looks like they are in the middle of their twincest acts. 

“Kaoru looked so scared when we watched that movie last night he wouldn’t let go of my shirt and curled into my chest.” Hikaru said, much to the pleasure of the girls and myself.

“Hikaru!! You promised you wouldn’t say anything about that! Its so embarrassing.” Kaoru says with a pout and looks like he’s about to cry.

“Aww I’m sorry Kaoru its just you looked so cute I couldn’t help myself, how about when we get home I will wash your back in the shower and then get in the bath with you?” Hikaru asks him in a whisper which just so happens was loud enough to hear. 

“Hi-Hikaru..”Kaoru says in a seductively nervous way. This makes all the girls faint and nosebleed and it causes me to bleed a little bit but I try to hide it before they notice.

Time Skip- End of Host Club

As the last guests leave the room the hosts all begin to relax. Honey-Senpai and Toshiko are sharing a piece of cake and I got to say it is just so damn cute!!! Like Toshiko is feeding Honey-Senpai and he’s feeding her. Haruhi is reading a book and Tamaki-Senpai is just bothering her as usual. The twins calling out to me broke me out of my thoughts. 

“Hey Dylan, hello Dylan?” They both call out to me. 

“Oh sorry guys.” I say turning back to them. 

“How did you like the performance today?” They both ask me. 

“It was pretty alright, nothing too special.” I say then automatically regretting my words. 

“Are you sure because we saw you bleed with the girls?” Hikaru says. 

“Maybe you liked it a lot more than you’re admitting.” Kaoru says and gives me a wink.

“Oh…uhh. that… uhh..” I say nervously while their auburn eyes are staring at me. It is hard to think of a response when they are both staring at me with those beautiful eyes. 

“I think he wants to come home with us, and get in the shower with us? Don’t you think so Kaoru?” Hikaru asks his brother. 

“Yah I think so Hikaru he probably also wants to get in the bath with us. I bet he’s thinking about it right now aren’t you Dylan? Oh you naughty naughty boy.” Kaoru says and breathes on my neck. I moan a little and then mentally slap myself. 

“I can’t wait to hear what our new music box sounds like.” Kaoru says to me. I stop and think for a second at the new name they called me.

“Wait so I’m your new music box now?” I ask them. 

“Yah because you can sing so well.” Hikaru says.

“We never knew anyone who could sing that well. You are so good!” Kaoru says and they both flash me a genuine smile which makes me melt. 

Then the other hosts and Toshiko come over and say the same things. 

“Dylan bravo, you sounded amazing up there.” Tamaki-Senpai says to me while clapping. 

“Thank you senpai, it means a lot.” I smile and say to him.

“Yah Dyl-Chan you sounded so amazing! Right Takashi?” Says to me and asks his cousin. 

“You you did well.” Mori-Senpai replies. 

“He can also dance very well, he has his own in home studio and was apart of a dance team back in Guam.” Toshiko says matter of factly. 

“Toshiko stop it you’re embarrassing me!” I say to her and pout. 

“Wow, I didn’t know you were so talented Dylan.” Haruhi replies.

“Also I saw how you entertained that girl after your performance and even though you told her you were gay you were still able to make her happy.” Kyouya-Senpai says to me.

“That’s right, I’ve thought about it and how would you like to become a host Dylan?” Tamaki-Senpai asks me. 

“Well..I mean it wouldn’t hurt to try, I guess I could do it. But what would my type be?” I ask him and soon all the hosts start thinking of a type for me. 

Then Tamaki-Senpai comes up with an idea. 

“How about we make you the gay host!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Everyone!! I hope you all like this story. I've been writing this on and off for the last 3 years, so I finally thought it was time to post this. I love the twins and I love the polyamory relationships in anime. Please comment and leave kudos!!
> 
> \- TomTwerk:)


End file.
